The present invention relates to an acceleration/deceleration mechanism for opening and closing a lid body that is supported to be capable of rotation on a main body, as well as a vehicle small article compartment having this acceleration/deceleration mechanism.
A container holder such as a vehicle small article compartment provided in a center console of an automobile, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a main body 100 and a lid body 102, A shaft 104 is provided on both sides of the lid body 102, and is arranged to be movable within a guide member 106.
A sector gear 108 is provided on the shaft 104, and a damping gear 110 is engaged with this sector gear 108. Therefore, when the shaft 104 moves inside the guide part 106, the force of a spring 112 for opening is damped by the engagement between the sector gear 108 and the damping gear 110, and the speed of opening of the lid body 102 is damped.
However, usually, when using a container holder 114, it is highly convenient that the lid body 102 be initially opened quickly when the lid body 102 is first opened from a fully closed position. On the other hand, when the lid body 102 is approaching a fully open position, it is better that it opens slowly in order to alleviate the impact force due to interference between the lid body 102 and the main body 100.
The above described prior art arrangement is disclosed in the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-178818.
The object of the present invention, in consideration of the above circumstances, is to provide an acceleration/deceleration mechanism that can open the lid body quickly when the lid body is on the side of the start of opening and can open the lid body slowly when the lid body is on the side of the end of opening, as well as a vehicle small article compartment having this acceleration/deceleration mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will apparent from the following description of the invention.